


Styrofoam Christmas

by WintersCurse



Series: Tumblr Desc Drabbles [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Mal centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersCurse/pseuds/WintersCurse
Summary: Another drabble from tumblr!! This time with the prompt of Mal magicking a white christmas
Series: Tumblr Desc Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076747
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Styrofoam Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @daggery on tumblr for this prompt!!!!

To no one’s surprise, Maleficent’s spell book didn’t have a spell for a peaceful day of snowfall. 

Snow storms, absolutely. Mal had counted at least eight snow storm spells so far, and she was only just past halfway through the book. There was also a sentient snow puppet spell that Jay desperately wanted to see. 

But after that creepy snowman the queen of Auradon had magiced up, Mal wasn’t going to touch that spell with five pairs of thick snow gloves. There were many things wrong in Mal’s life, and she didn’t want to add a chatty, freaky snow puppet to the list. 

There was a spell for summoning a ridiculous amount of styrofoam, though. It wasn’t quite snow but who was even going to be able to tell the difference. 

How different could snow and styrofoam _really_ be?


End file.
